


Merlot

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Olympian Gods, Come Eating, Honeymoon, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, afab language, modern gods, trans keith, trans man keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids
Summary: Keith wants nothing more than to call for the check and have Shiro whisk them back to the Underworld so he can taste that little smile. He wonders if Shiro would taste like the wine that stains his mouth.Shiro glances up then, brow furrowing a little at the intensity of Keith’s gaze. The color blooming over his cheeks deepens and Keith wants to chase it with his fingertips.“What?”Keith sits back, making a show of trailing a finger around the rim of his wineglass.“Nothing. Just thinking about….” He lets his eyes roam over Shiro lingeringly. Over the neat sweep of his hair into a long tail. Over the broad planes of his shoulders and chest. Over the crisp lines of his tailored suit. Over strong hands and blunt fingers. “Dessert.”Red wine shivers within its glass as Shiro’s elbow knocks into the table. He gasps, silvery eyes darkening into something smokier.Keith flicks just the very tip of his tongue against the rim of his wineglass as he sips around a smirk.





	Merlot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenoglossia (oncharredwings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Lines of Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718902) by [xenoglossia (oncharredwings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/pseuds/xenoglossia). 



> Happy Valentine's Day to, honestly, the girlfriend of my dreams. When you finished "In The Lines of Shadow", I promised that I'd write some honeymoon-inspired smut and I hope that I've delivered.  
> <3
> 
> Mer·lot  
> /mərˈlō/  
> noun  
> noun: Merlot  
> 1\. a variety of black wine grape originally from the Bordeaux region of France.  
> 2\. a red wine made from the Merlot grape; associated with autumn and the harvest season

“You sure know how to romance a god.” Keith twirls the stem of his wineglass between his fingers.

 

The red wine swirls, clinging to the crystalline walls. It threatens to slosh over the rim when color creeps over Shiro’s cheeks.

 

The god of death and the Underworld ducks his head, lashes dipping a little at Keith’s teasing compliment. Gloved fingers wrinkle the edge of the tablecloth. The low, amber lighting of the restaurant plays over the white threading through Shiro’s hair. It gilds the tops of his cheekbones and plays over the subtle crook of his lips as he smiles softly.

 

Keith wants nothing more than to call for the check and have Shiro whisk them back to the Underworld so he can taste that little smile. He wonders if Shiro would taste like the wine that stains his mouth.

 

Shiro glances up then, brow furrowing a little at the intensity of Keith’s gaze. The color blooming over his cheeks deepens and Keith wants to chase it with his fingertips.

 

“What?”

 

Keith sits back, making a show of trailing a finger around the rim of his wineglass.

 

“Nothing. Just thinking about….” He lets his eyes roam over Shiro lingeringly. Over the neat sweep of his hair into a long tail. Over the broad planes of his shoulders and chest. Over the crisp lines of his tailored suit. Over strong hands and blunt fingers. “Dessert.”

 

Red wine shivers within its glass as Shiro’s elbow knocks into the table. He gasps, silvery eyes darkening into something smokier.

 

Keith flicks just the very tip of his tongue against the rim of his wineglass as he sips around a smirk.

 

Just then, their next course arrives, temporarily granting Shiro a reprieve.

 

The waiter enters the private dining room, hands cradling delicate black plates. The dishes are set down and their glasses are refilled before the waiter departs again with a quiet wish that they enjoy the course.

 

The food is arranged artfully atop the plate. An almost golden sort of sauce pools over and beneath the vegetables.

 

At his first forkful, Keith is helpless against the noise that leaves his lips.

 

Shiro’s fork clatters against his plate before he rights it. He clears his throat and casts his eyes down.

 

“How is your family?”

 

Keith smiles and tells Shiro about all that’s happened on earth during their time apart as they eat and work their way through courses. In turn, Shiro shares the goings-on within the underworld during Keith’s absence.

 

Kosmo had been well-behaved, he’d said already upon their return to the underworld. But after a full box of milk bones and babying from Keith, the three-headed hound had whined and whimpered before they departed for their night out. Keith had peppered his heads with kisses and promised that they’d be back before midnight.

 

Olympus had settled back into its ways, albeit a little bit differently with the absence of the gods that had fallen during Haggar’s short reign of terror. Repairs had been made. Wounds had been healed.

 

The conversation ebbs and settles into companionable quiet as the courses begin to taper to a close.

 

Shiro looks….happy. The tenseness in his shoulders is gone. His brow is smooth of its worry lines. His cheeks are flushed from wine and laughter; laughter that makes Keith feel lighter and warmer than any alcohol he’s ever had. He wants to hear more of it. He wants Shiro to look this free and brilliant forever.

 

The waiter carries their plates away and Keith can’t take his eyes away from his husband. 

 

Husband. The word still makes his heart thrill. Exultation shimmers along his nerves at the thought of it. Shiro was his; all his. That thought makes the heat in his chest and belly turn dark again. Six months apart had left him hungry.

 

Shiro sips his wine, tongue tracing the full curve of his lower lip to chase a stray bead.

 

Ravenous, Keith thinks to himself as his arousal begins to unfurl. He stretches one leg out beneath the table, toeing his shoe off. 

 

Shiro jumps at the first skim of Keith’s foot up his calf. Wine sloshes inside his glass. Gloved fingers rumple the tablecloth as darkening silver eyes widen.

 

Keith stretches further, toes just teasing along the inseam of dark black suit pants. Shiro’s thigh tenses beneath the touch and his lips part as he flushes and stutters out a scandalized rendition of Keith’s name.

 

The waiter returns, wine bottle in-hand.

 

Keith can’t reach any further beneath the table without slumping in his seat. He settles for tracing lazy paths up and down the inside of Shiro’s thigh as he finishes his wine.

 

Shiro swallows hard and holds a hand up to stop the waiter from refilling their glasses. He asks for their desserts to be boxed and for the check. His voice hitches when Keith manages to catch his eyes and stretch just a little bit further.

 

The waiter complies and returns with two small, sleek black boxes, a bottle of wine, and the check.

 

In a matter of minutes, Keith finds himself being towed from his seat and toward a portal of Shiro’s creation. There’s the dizzying, vertigo-inducing sensation that comes from that manner of travel, and then their feet touch upon the cold stone floors of the Underworld’s throne room.

 

Kosmo jumps to his feet at their return, claws ticking as he dances with excitement. His tongues loll out of his mouths even as Shiro holds the dessert boxes high and out of reach.

 

“Kosmo, no.”

 

Three heads whine before Kosmo trots back to his bed and sits with an expression that looks too close to a pout to not be funny.

 

Shiro wanders off to stow the boxes and wine and Keith lowers himself down beside Kosmo.

 

Thick, dark fur sifts between his fingers as he rubs at the hound’s ruff and ears.

 

“I missed you, too, big guy. I promise we’ll play fetch soon, okay?”

 

Kosmo’s six ears prick to attention at the mention of fetch.

 

Keith laughs and pets him until cool hands, one gloved and the other bare, slide around his waist. He straightens, tipping his head back and to the side to meet Shiro halfway.

 

Shiro’s mouth is plush and wine-warm as it moves against his. His hair drifts softly over Keith’s temples as Keith turns in his arms and presses up along him. 

 

The gasp Shiro feeds him is quick and needy but his cool hands do not wander. His fingers tighten spasmodically when Keith coaxes him to open his mouth.

 

Shiro tastes rich and heady and Keith can’t help but lick along the soft, slick inner curve of his lower lip. The noise he’s gifted with is surprised and swiftly pitches into a low groan.

 

Keith pulls back just enough to fall back onto his heels and catch his breath.

 

“Bedroom. Now.”

 

The line of Shiro’s throat works tantalizingly and Keith can already see the path of marks he wants to suck into it.

 

The door shuts in their wake with a wave from Shiro’s hand before the gloved palm lifts and cradles Keith’s jaw. His thumb swipes just beneath Keith’s lower lip and it’s too natural to open his mouth and press his tongue against the seam of the glove.

 

Keith laves at the tip of Shiro’s thumb as he slides his hands up beneath that inky suit jacket.

 

Crisp fabric slips beneath his fingertips and palms. Muscles play, shuddering under his touch. The jacket falls to the floor and lands with a muffled sound. He reaches further up, fingers catching in the knot of Shiro’s tie. One tug is enough to get Shiro close enough to kiss again.

 

The gloved fingertip slides away, slipping wet against his chin as their mouths crash together.

 

Shiro mimics the movements of his tongue from their previous kiss. He’s a little less finessed and it makes Keith’s belly burn hotter. 

 

He’s Shiro’s first. Shiro’s only. Shiro is and always will be  _ his _ .

 

The silk of Shiro’s tie snaps as Keith untangles the knot and whips it free of the collar. Buttons pop through their holes. Crisp black material parts over Shiro’s chest, displaying the play of muscle beneath smooth pale skin.

 

Keith hums against Shiro’s mouth as he blinks up through heavy lashes.

 

The flush in Shiro’s cheeks has spread down his neck and chest. His shirt falls from his shoulders with a push from Keith’s wandering palms. The muscles of his belly hollow and tremble when Keith brushes his fingertips down the center of his chest and down.

 

“Do you know how long I’ve been thinking about doing this?” Keith whispers it against his lips, savors the hitch in Shiro’s breathing.

 

“S-Six months?”

 

“Mhmm.” The button of Shiro’s fly pops open under his fingers. “Wanted you so bad.”

 

“Really?”

 

The zipper’s teeth hiss apart and Keith lets gravity do the work for him. He drags the blunt edges of his glossy black nails through the trail of dark hair beneath Shiro’s navel. Elastic resists his curious fingers before it gives, too, and rolls down with the insistent press of his knuckles.

 

“Couldn’t stop thinking about you, Shiro. I don’t ever want to. I love you. Want you. Need you.”

 

Shiro’s eyes darken even as they go soft and warm. The flush over his cheeks deepens as Keith catches his hands and urges them to the front of his own clothing. 

 

“C’mon, Shiro. Undress me.”

 

Shiro makes quick work of the buttons of Keith’s shirt and pants. The fabric falls away to join the growing pile on the floor and Shiro freezes, a strangled noise issuing from his throat.

 

Keith lifts his chin and lets Shiro look his fill.

 

Merlot lace cups the soft swell of his chest. More of the same floral, sheer stuff dives between his legs. Strips of dark, rich red criss-cross his body and hips and hold the scraps of cloth secure. Slender chains of gold encrusted with links of diamond and ruby drape over his shoulders, chest, and hips. The metal is warmed from sitting against his body and the strands swing and shimmer wither his every movement.

 

Shiro’s throat bobs as he swallows, “ _ Keith _ .”

 

Keith stalks forward, palms flattening against Shiro’s chest. Shiro goes easily, trusting and still openly enraptured at the sight Keith knows he makes.

 

The mattress takes Shiro’s weight without complaint. Dark sheets wrinkle and dip as Keith kneels at the foot of the bed and runs his hands along strong calves. Crisp dark hair tickles his palms as he bends and presses a kiss to the inside of Shiro’s knee.

 

“ _ Keith _ ,” Shiro breathes his name like a benediction.

 

The insides of Shiro’s thighs are softer. He’s wonderfully responsive as Keith kisses and sucks along the marbling of veins there. 

 

Keith drags his lips and hands further up. His fingertips curl around the swell of Shiro’s balls, rolling gently as he noses along the crest of Shiro’s hip.

 

The sheets wrinkle under Shiro’s hands. The muscles in his thighs tense and jump when Keith slowly presses open-mouthed kisses over quickly-warming skin. 

 

Coarse curls tickle his nose and chin as he kisses the fat base of Shiro’s cock.

 

Shiro’s breath catches and his fingers seize in the sheets, short nails threatening to break through the fine material. His hips buck a little under Keith’s hands but it’s clear that he’s trying to hold himself back.

 

It’s unacceptable. Keith wants everything Shiro has to give him.

 

Keith drops the weight of Shiro’s balls and circles the base of his cock. He flexes his grip subtly and hums when a pearly bead of precum seeps from the slit in the crown. He traces one finger along the prominent veins before teasing beneath the head lightly.

 

The length twitches in his hold. Another bead of precum wells up and Keith daubs the pad of his finger through it before smearing it over the crown.

 

“I love your cock.”

 

Shiro makes a strangled sort of sound as Keith lazily fists his length.

 

“Keith. Please. I-”

 

The mattress dips as Keith settles on his knees and bends down again. He presses a kiss to the tip, precum glossing his lips. It’s a hot, bitter-salt taste that coats his tongue and makes him hum again.

 

He takes his time in teasing and relishes the way Shiro falls apart beneath his touches. He suckles at the tip, tongue rolling around the head and laving beneath the crown.

 

It makes Shiro cry out, low and increasingly desperate. Broad knuckles blanch where they grab at the sheets. The planes of his chest and belly flex and hollow as his hips wriggle and try to roll up into the tantalizing heat wrapped around the end of his cock.

 

“I- I’m- Keith, I’m going to-”

 

Shiro’s words cut off with something to close to a wail when Keith pulls back. His cock jerks in Keith’s hand, slick with spit and precum, all flushed dark and pretty. He whimpers as Keith releases him and crawls up, slow and sinuous. 

 

Keith’s calves frame broad shoulders as he stretches his arms high overhead and lets Shiro come back down from his denied orgasm. Lace and warm metal slide under his palms as he sweeps them down his body.

 

Silvery eyes follow the movements of his hands, enraptured.

 

“Touch me, Shiro.” The words are barely out of Keith’s mouth before Shiro’s hands are sliding up his thighs.

 

One thumb slips beneath the strips of dark red fabric, exploring the softer skin at the subtle swell of his hips.

 

Keith smiles down at his husband as he trails one hand down, down, down. His fingers hook in lace and slowly pull it aside.

 

The cooler air of the bedroom makes the wetness between his legs feel hotter, wilder. 

 

Shiro’s eyes darken, grey turning smoky as he swallows hard. His lips part, plush and kiss-bruised. His hair fans out over the sheets and pillows, already beginning to tangle. His hands tighten on Keith’s hips as he stares at where Keith’s exposed and bare and so wet that it aches.

 

“Touch me.” Keith sifts his free fingers through silky dark hair, strands tangling further as he tugs.

 

Long lashes flutter as Shiro obeys and lets Keith direct him. Cheeks rough with the very first hint of shadow rub over sensitive skin. Warm breath gusts over the cleft of his cunt. Damp lips press and then part as Shiro kisses him.

 

Molten heat slides between his folds and laps where he’s slickest. A groan buzzes against soft, flushed flesh.

 

Keith arches, fingers twitching where they’re still caught in wetted lace.

 

“Touch me. Taste me. Shiro, oh-”

 

Shiro purrs against him, vibrations from his voice making Keith’s nerves spark and flash like lightning in a summer storm. Strong hands band around his hips and waist and roam over Keith ceaselessly. 

 

Wet noises echo in the quiet bedroom, muffled when Shiro pulls Keith down closer and presses his tongue deeper.

 

Keith’s mouth drops open around a stream of breathless moans and half-senseless praise.

 

“Shiro, oh, fuck. Yes, there. There, there, there. Oh! More. More of that- Oh, fuck. Fuck, Shiro!”

 

Shiro sucks at the fat bud of his clit, tongue flickering and making Keith’s back bow.

 

Keith comes with a keen, hips juddering and thighs quaking. He pants harshly, breathlessly whimpering when Shiro doesn’t  _ stop _ . 

 

The god continues to suck and lap at him, face flushed dark and hands tight on Keith’s hips. He gasps, breaths heavy, when Keith pulls his head back, fingers still tangled in his hair. 

 

Shiro’s lips and chin shine with the proof of Keith’s pleasure and Keith can’t help but lean down as he shimmies back. He tastes himself on Shiro’s tongue, a hint wine mixing with the wild flavor. 

 

The sheets whistle softly as Keith settles over Shiro’s hips. He circles the base of Shiro’s cock lazily with one hand and runs the other down the shivering planes of Shiro’s chest.

 

Keith sinks down as he sits up, palm curling over the thick curve of Shiro’s thigh. He grinds his hips in a small circle, teeth catching at his lower lip. He moans Shiro’s name as he sets up a dirty pace.

 

“Almost forgot how good you feel.” Keith leans back, bracing himself on Shiro’s thigh as he slides one hand down his belly. His hips jolt when he rubs over the swollen bud of his clit. “ _ Shiro… _ ”

 

“Keith, I-”

 

Keith’s mouth curves into a wicked smirk, “Come for me. Wanna feel it. Wanna feel you. Wanted you so bad. Nothing felt this good. C’mon, Shiro. C’mon-”

 

Shiro’s brows slant as his mouth falls open. His nails dig into Keith’s hips as he bucks and falls apart. The length of his cock kicks and Keith moans at the feel of the wash of heat inside him.

 

The mattress bounces as Keith falls, draping himself over Shiro’s heaving chest.

 

Quiet settles around them, downy and comforting. Shadows shift and play in odd rippling eddies over the ceiling high overhead. Sconces flicker with enchanted flames along the walls, casting warm light. 

 

Slightly calloused fingertips skate over Keith’s cooling skin. Shiro cradles him, chest rising and falling with steadying breaths. His heart beats strong and quiet under Keith’s ear.

 

The hands on Keith’s back and arms roam before tightening infinitesimally. The mattress shifts and behind his half-closed eyelids, the world spins before he comes to a stop on his back.

 

He hums as Shiro sets about finding all the little clasps and ties of his trappings. Delicate gold chains fall away, pooling somewhere on the floor with metallic hisses. Lace and soft fabric are peeled off and away, joining the mess strewn over the bedroom.

 

Warm lips brush along the column of Keith’s throat and explore the dip of the hollow at the base. 

 

Shiro moves down his body, hands and mouth wandering over each inch of him. He pays special attention to the spots that make Keith’s breath quicken, make his belly dip, make his lashes flutter.

 

It’s so soft that it makes Keith’s heart shudder and ache. It’s like Shiro’s paying him homage; like Shiro’s worshipping him. 

 

The thought makes Keith keen quietly as Shiro sweeps his hands up the insides of Keith’s thighs and drops an open-mouthed kiss just below his navel.

 

Shiro lowers himself, chest pressing against the sheets between Keith’s splayed knees. He gently nips at the pulse point in Keith’s thigh and laves the tiny sting away before trailing his mouth higher, higher.

 

Thick, blunt fingers rub along the creases of where thigh meets hip and move inward. Shiro delicately parts still-slick folds. His breath washes over the wetness that seeps from where Keith’s open and raw. 

 

A groan rumbles deep in his chest and Keith can imagine the sight he must make. He doesn’t get to think of much else because Shiro’s tongue is lapping over his entrance, rolling through the mix of arousal and cum there.

 

Keith reaches down, nails scratching along Shiro’s scalp as they sink through messy dark strands. He arches when Shiro hums against him and swallows audibly.

 

Slowly, surely, Shiro coaxes him back up and toward the peak. It’s an inexorable thing that crashes over Keith and has him bowing as Shiro sucks at his clit and groans brokenly.

 

Little aftershocks make Keith shiver as Shiro takes his time in moving back up along his body. He retraces the paths he’d taken only moments ago, body dragging deliciously against Keith’s all the while.

 

The muscled planes of his chest brush over Keith’s, the nubs of his peaked nipples clearly something Shiro feels as well from the way his teeth sink into his lower lip.

 

Shiro slots between his spread thighs and Keith doesn’t hesitate to lift his legs and link his ankles behind Shiro’s hips. The length of Shiro’s cock fills and twitches where it slides against the slick mess between Keith’s legs. 

 

They move together languidly, mouths meshing without the burning need from earlier. It’s lazy and slow and it makes Keith’s whole being feel light and full all at once.

 

The head of Shiro’s cock catches here and there, making them both gasp.

 

Keith rolls his hips up as Shiro cants his own. 

 

Shiro slides in, easy and slow. His brow furrows slightly as he shifts, knees shuffling on the sheets. He sucks in a sharp breath against Keith’s lips and begins to move.

 

It’s a little shaky at first. Shiro’s inexperience soon gives way, though, and he finds a rhythm that makes Keith absolutely boneless. 

 

It’s deep and hard and Keith can feel every inch of him. The slow, steady stretch makes his toes curl behind Shiro’s back. His nails catch on the tangles in Shiro’s hair and drag down the flexing lines of his back. 

 

Keith keens, quiet and pitched, when Shiro changes the angle slightly and finds the spot inside of him that makes pleasure soak his every nerve. He comes quickly after that, shuddering on Shiro’s cock.

 

Shiro chants his name, soft and reverent before he shakes apart. His thighs flex, hips quickening their pace for a moment before losing it completely. He groans against Keith’s neck, arms trembling before giving out.

 

The mattress quivers. Keith tucks himself up against Shiro’s side and grins lazily as Shiro fumbles for the sheets.

 

Hazy silver eyes glint down at him as Shiro strokes sweat-damp hair from Keith’s eyes.

 

“I love you.”

 

Keith playfully noses his chest, “Multiple orgasms have that effect.”

 

The door opens and there’s the sound of claws clicking rapidly over stone before the whole bed shakes. A warm, furry weight plops down over Keith’s ankles and feet.

 

Kosmo whuffs quietly, a doggy smile on each of his faces.

 

Keith laughs a little before snuggling closer to Shiro.

 

“I love you, too, Shiro.”


End file.
